The invention relates to an arrangement having a furniture door, in particular a fold-sliding door, and a, in particular chamber-formed, cavity for accommodating the furniture door.
Such arrangements are known, for example, from EP 0 433 726 B1 or DE 43 08 196 A1.
A problematic issue with the arrangements according to the state of art is the fact, in particular with heavy furniture doors, for example fold-sliding doors which are composed of a plurality of door wings, that the handling of the furniture doors requires a high physical effort of the operator, in particular in the case when the furniture doors are to be stored within the cavity.